


Try harder Dick

by Shisuca



Series: Fictober18 [13]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bad Big brother Dick Grayson, Hurt Tim Drake, M/M, Protective Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisuca/pseuds/Shisuca
Summary: Tim's hurt and its Dicks faultfictober18 day 13Prompt: Try harder, next time





	Try harder Dick

Jason was glaring at Dick from across the cave, he did this it was his fault; he should have had Tim’s back.

They had just gotten back from patrol, Batman and Jason had been on their own well Grayson, Tim and Damian were together. They had come back earlier than usual because Tim had been hit by a flyaway bullet. 

He had two people with him, and he still got hurt, why cuz Grayson had to watch pipsqueak. 

Now Tim was out of commission for at least a month, and he felt it was his fault he got hurt, which was shit.

“Jason could you stop glaring at me.”   
Grayson asked

Jason just snarled at him while pushing off the wall to go see Tim in his room  
“Not on your life Grayson.” 

“This wasn’t my fault Jason, it an occupational hazard.”   
Dick said while waving he hand dismal.

“Oh really, so you weren’t supposed to watch his back.”  
Jason snapped with a mocking tone

Dick’s shoulders slumped while dragging a hand down his face.

“I’m sorry, your right I should have. I’ll be better next time.”

Grayson said with a huff and turned around to face Jason with a look of boredom on his face 

Jason just snarled again before biting out  
“No, Try harder, next time” as he walked off


End file.
